Valentine's Day
by Countess of Cobert
Summary: My take on Robert and Cora's Valentine's day that we didn't get to see in series 4, episode 1. One-shot.


A/N: This is my first story so please review. I have a longer one in the works but I want to gauge reactions to this one first, but i'm away for a while so it won't be for a few weeks. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Cora can't stop fidgeting. Her bed which minutes before had felt so comfortable now appeared to be ridden with ants, or so the tingling all over her body suggested. This tingling though had more to do with the contents of the valentines card she'd just read than the bed. The card had sent her body into a flutter and all she wanted was the writer, her darling husband, to appear in her doorway with his signature grin plastered across his face. She glances at the clock, yet another minute has passed and she again begins to wonder why it takes a grown man so long to eat his breakfast.

Footsteps outside her door break her from her reverie and she forces herself to sit still, she knows she needs to calm her racing heart down otherwise she's not going to be able to contain herself long enough to tease Robert about the card she knows he's received.

The door opens and sure enough there stands her handsome husband- her Valentine with his signature grin already in place. Her face falls as he turns away from her, but when she hears the lock click shut she feels a crimson blush rise into her cheeks.

"You didn't knock," she only speaks because she knows if she doesn't her mind will run away with all the possible explanations as to why he chose to lock the door.

"I'm sorry, may I come in?" She rolls her eyes, unsurprised that Robert thinks two can play the teasing game. She spots the letter he's clutching and has to swallow hard to stop a grin similar to her husband's appearing on her own face.

"Anything interesting in the letter?"

"Well, actually yes. According to this letter I am 'ever so handsome and the best, most loving man in the world' and that's before the writer gets started on my 'enchanting kisses'."

"I don't suppose you know the lady who sent it?"

"No, anonymously signed." She picks up her own card from the bedside table and opens it as slowly as possible, watching Robert over the top of it, fully aware that her slow pace is torturous for him.

"Mine was anonymously signed as well. The writer, whoever he is calls me 'an absolute delight, the most gorgeous woman he's ever met and totally irresistible.' And that's not the best of it, listen to this 'I can't wait to taste your rosy lips on mine'." Cora knows her taunting has worked when he climbs onto the bed beside her.

"Look at us, each with a secret lover." She almost gasps as he leans in towards her, his breath tickling her neck. The sensation that travels across her skin is thrilling, and it pleases her that Robert can still have this effect on her. She turns her attention back to her letter, trying to steady her thumping heart before speaking again.

"Well, mine's not so secret seeing as the silly fool signed it 'your husband, your valentine'." She can't help but laugh out loud, she'd never noticed that mistake when she'd read it the first time but then she had been rather over come by the romance of it all.

"Fool? That was bloody sensible of him, using my name to send you a Valentine. That way, if it got into the wrong hands they wouldn't know it was from you lover." Cora can't help but credit his quick thinking.

"Um, but they, or rather you, overlooked the fact that my list of lovers only has _one_ name on it and that _includes _my husband's!"

"Well, I didn't manage that very well and I still can't work out who mine's from." She almost whimpers as he leans in towards her again and looks over his letter at an agonisingly slow pace-taunting her as she did him. "All these references to past encounters, and I still cant work out which one of my hundreds of mistress' it comes from."

"Can't you?" Her reply drips in sarcasm, reflecting her wavering patience as she longs to feel his lips on her own.

"No, that's the problem with having so many. It would be so much better and easier if I could just find _one_ woman whose _rosy_ lips were all I needed to keep me happy." Cora sighs as he finally brings his lips to meet her own.


End file.
